youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HowToBasic
HowToBasic (Birthday: July 8) is an Australian YouTuber known for his psychopathic, messy "tutorials" marketed as typical tutorials but actually containing erratic actions and raging over items, notably with eggs. As of April 2019, he is the 2nd most subscribed person in Australia. He resides in Perth, Western Australia.https://watchin.today/charts/channel/country/australia Content His videos mostly consist of him throwing, mixing, or smashing food ingredients against the counter tops and floor of his kitchen in a random manner, generally creating a large mess. It is this randomness that makes his videos comedic. He uses a large number of eggs in his videos, and frequently claims to have an "egg fetish" and sometimes uses dolls, chicken meats, raw fish, and printed images. Most of his recent videos start off looking like real how-to videos but end up as explained above. hey vesaus michel here Controversy Due to the very large amount of food that is frequently wasted in his videos, this has lead to the channel becoming somewhat controversial. People often flood the comments with jokes saying "Children in Africa could have eaten (object/food item)". While there is some controversy surrounding the waste of food, these comments about kids in Africa dominate most of the recent videos' comment sections, leading to many people getting annoyed at others that post these joke comments. Termination On two occasions, HowToBasic's channel was terminated: the first time on December 23, 2014, and the second time on December 2, 2015.https://web.archive.org/web/20151203225128/https://www.youtube.com/user/HowToBasic No clear explanation was provided, but many people suspected the thumbnails were misleading and that's what the terminations were for. However, he successfully appealed both terminations and was reinstated within that day or the next day. Deleted videos Due to the nature of his videos, HowToBasic has limited or no ads running on his videos, even after confirmation by manual review. Some of his videos even got age-restricted, and never taken down, while the following videos were taken down for Terms of Service violations. # How To Kill Someone (remains down): Removed for violating Terms of Service in fear of future murders. # How To Make Cookies (reinstated): Removed due to a copyright claim, albeit there was no copyright issues. # How To Make Vegemite (reinstated): Removed on two occasions because some people suspected he vomited into the mixture and that vegemite may have been mistaken for vagina. # How To Wipe Your Bottom (private): Removed for nudity or sexual content under suspicion of real poop found in a toilet. # How To Discipline Your Child (private): Removed for nudity or sexual content due to brief clips of a man's naked buttocks being slapped that would often flash up at random for a comedic effect plus having an egg land on it. # How To Make the Sh*t Hit the Fan (reinstated): Removed for nudity or sexual content because some people suspected that his crotch showed. # How To Use a Dishwasher (reinstated): Removed for spam, scams, and commercially deceptive content with no clear indication of what was misleading, maybe perhaps the video's custom thumbnail. # How To Train a Cat (remains down): Removed for violent or graphic content, although he actually chucked a shoe and not a cat at the TV. # How To Paint a Realistic Eye (reinstated): Removed due to a copyright claim, albeit there was no copyright issues. # How To Get Rid of Bed Bugs (reuploaded): Removed due to a copyright claim by KQED, most likely because of the music used. # How To Cure Ebola (reuploaded): Removed due to alleged hate speech. # How To Get Rich With CS:GO(unavailable): Removed for innominate reasons. # How To Win The Hunger Games(private): Removed for unknown reaons. Face Reveal Video After reaching 10 million subscribers, HowToBasic worked on a project for the face reveal video many were anticipating since the day HowToBasic reached 1 million subscribers. The video was released on 24 March 2018, which includes many YouTubers claiming they are HowToBasic as well as the following notable users. Viewers believed HowToBasic did not do an actual face reveal and that it was a joke just like previous How To videos. VSauce HowToBasic made a video called 'Face Reveal', and the person that was shown is VSauce, who is the #1 YouTube educator with 13 million subscribers. He explains why he made his "tutorials," because machines are used to find these tutorials, not videos. Michael (from VSauce) claims that machines are used to find tutorials by Googling how to do these different things. Michael also shows eggs on VSauce's education videos that were "hidden." MaxMoeFoe After VSauce's part of the video, Maxmoefoe came in and claims he is HowToBasic. People would explain how Max did a video in collaboration with HowToBasic. Max said he used a tennis ball machine filled with eggs to make the eggs hit Max. and Max used a green screen to show the hands throwing at Max. And Max did audio sounds to sound like HowToBasic is grudging when throwing (even though Max's grudging sounds way different). Max also shows his play buttons that have the name 'HowToBasic' in it, on the Gold play button and 2 silver play buttons with HowToBasic and the 2nd HowToBasic channel. In the end, Max showed a blooper and the cameraman said "Do you think people will believe that?", and people say Max did not do the face reveal nor owned HowToBasic. Warrun A Twitch streamer known as Warrun (or beansceneTV), claims he has done the face reveal. At the start, he shows a clip that was leaked a few years ago, Max (on the video) said, "Hi, HowToBasic" and "That's HowToBasic", and the face is familiar to Warrun's face, but with a longer beard. He also shows a BTS video of a video "How to correctly serve a watermelon". In the BTS video, there is one watermelon. But on the actual video, there is 2 watermelons (half each). People speculated that the BTS video was just for the Face Reveal video. Ali The Cabbage And finally, a YouTuber known as Ali The Cabbage, did a video (with scary effects) saying that he figured out HowToBasic's identity with image proof. He shows one image that was in multiple HowToBasic videos. He has also claimed it took him "4 years" to find out who HowToBasic is (and many people say he lies). At the end of the video, Ali is being assaulted by a person that people believe it is HowToBasic himself. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 17, 2013 *2 million subscribers: October 6, 2013 *3 million subscribers: March 10, 2014 *4 million subscribers: October 9, 2014 *5 million subscribers: June 21, 2015 *6 million subscribers: December 2, 2015 *7 million subscribers: April 10, 2016 *8 million subscribers: September 21, 2016 *9 million subscribers: May 14, 2017 *10 million subscribers: December 29, 2017 *11 million subscribers: April 2, 2018 *12 million subscribers: September 16, 2018 *13 million subscribers: March 18, 2019 *14 million subscribers: December 18, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: March 25, 2016 *2 billion views: December 16, 2018 Trivia *HowToBasic has officially stated that his name is not 'Aaron Jackson'. This was just a fan theory, based on bloopers from Maxmoefoe's "Krabby Patty Challenge". *To celebrate his channel reaching one-million subscribers, he uploaded "How To Get 1,000,000 Subscribers". After smashing hundreds of eggs, he creeps along a hallway and stands next to a mirror. Just as he is about to turn and reveal his face, he smashes an egg against the mirror, wags his finger "no" shortly before he flips the bird. *He makes obnoxious noises while filming the crazy videos. *There is a theory that HowToBasic has a goatee based on a reflection on a glass door. *He is left-handed, as shown in "How To Make A Krabby Patty". *All of HowToBasic's videos are filmed in his underwear to give the appearance that he is nude. He frequently withdraws a large sausage in place of a penis, which is usually either mutilated or shoved in and out of a raw chicken's neck cavity. In "How To Teleport"; when he teleports into a grocery store, his black shorts can be seen very briefly when the camera looks down. In "How To Put on a Condom", he puts a condom onto a sausage and chases people through a clothing store. He was obviously clothed. In public, he wears a tank top and shorts. Outside, he wears a swimsuit, to still make it look like he is nude. *In "How to Make a Krabby Patty", he mixes together several objects, (including a condom, a tampon, several bottles of food coloring and glitter, and a Spongebob SquarePants DVD) into an increasingly disgusting mess. He transfers the Krabby Patty into a bucket, and serves it to Maxmoefoe in his "HowToBasic Challenge". Max was unable to consume any of it and vomited numerous times. *In "How To Fight A Chicken", it is clear that he has a chicken farm in his yard. It is possible that this is where he gets the vast quantities of eggs used in his videos. *He mentioned that during the "How To Make Wine" video, he cut his hand after smashing a wine glass. *Several YouTubers have attempted to reveal HowToBasic's identity. All of the face-reveal videos made so far have been confirmed to be fake. *There are rumours about his first name being "Patrick". *In some videos like 'How To Babysit', it appears that he uses the Apple software 'iMovie'. *Jacksfilms claimed that the identity of HowToBasic is his former college roommate, Darren Cunningham, in a video where Douglass did impressions of fellow YouTubers. * In "How To Do Homework" as well as a few earlier videos, he is shown to own a dog, perhaps a German Shepherd. *Starting in late 2013, his videos started having over fifty to a hundred cutting points with about two or three cuts per second. *After "How to Save a Drowning Child", HowToBasic, as well as Maxmoefoe, FilthyFrank, iDubbbz, Anything4views, and others lived in a house that is similar to his old house, but the exterior is shaped like a barn. **Though, in "How to Quickly Deliver a Baby", HowToBasic drives the baby to his old house. *He usually gives a thumbs up and occasionally the middle finger in front of the camera. *As of June 2016, he is known to start using firearms in his videos, as shown in 'How To Make a Paper Gun That Shoots', in which he destroys various ingredients by shooting them with a shotgun, and in 'How To Fix a Slow MacBook', he smashes and destroys a MacBook with a shotgun and a pistol.jello. *HowToBasic is most likely not a fan of RiceGum as he was in iDubbbzTV's diss track on him titled "Asian Jake Paul" but his hoodie hid his face to further hide his identity. *He has a second YouTube channel, HowToBasic2, which isn't active. *In his videos, he uses expired food from the store he works. *People often think he makes a mess and then moves to a different house. *He hates toy babies as they 'ruin everything' in his videos. *In his older videos (starting from the first 3 posted on December 8, 2011), he didn't make messes. References de:HowToBasic es:HowToBasic This page was created on October 25, 2013, by Lolrly123. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views